Bliss
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: This takes place two years after the sixth book. there is Suze/Jesse. It's mainly a romance, butit's a sonfic at first. The next chapter should be a normal chapter without songs. Just read it! You'll like it! i 4got the disclaimer...so I dont own anything


This is a little differentthan mynormal songfic

**This is a little different than my normal songfic. I couldn't pick just one song, so I picked three.**

Suze's POV:

It has been a two years since Jesse became human and solid. He asked me to marry him three days ago. The ring is gorgeous. I love it. CeeCee told me she helped pick it out.

Jesse is still going to med school and working at the Historical Society Museum. The only real difference is that I am also going to college, but to be a social worker/counselor. I know, sounds kind of odd, me giving people advice. I'm just not going to be one of those stuff shirt people that makes you sit on the couch or whatever and tell all your problems. I will just tell you how to deal with it the way I would. Jesse thinks it will be interesting to see me in that field. I advise ghosts and stuff everyday, why not try it on real people?

Jesse and I are at a dance class right now. My mother insisted we go, since we have to dance for the wedding reception. We haven't picked our song yet, so for now we are dancing to Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Jesse chose it. He thinks it expresses how he feels about me and all that jazz. I didn't really care to be honest. All that matters to me is that in a week I will be Mrs. Suzannah De Silva. All that matters to me is that I will be in Jesse's arms, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes.

"Suzannah, why are you crying?" Jesse reached up to wipe a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm just so happy. You are the greatest guy in the world and you are mine. You are solid," I poked him in the stomach, "everyone can see you, and no one can take you away from me.……oh gosh, now you're making me sound all girly and mushy." I laughed and so did he.

"Let's just dance."

_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance,_  
_If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run,_  
_And never look back?_  
_Would you cry,_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

I was stepping all over his feet. Our instructor has a chore, trying to teach us this dance.

_Would you tremble,_  
_If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die, _  
_For the one you love?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear,_  
_That you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie? _  
_Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care... _  
_You're here, tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just wanted to hold you._  
_I just wanted to hold you._  
_Oh yeah._  
_Am I in too deep? _  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_Well I don't care..._  
_You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain oh yeah _  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_And I will stand by you, forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

By the end, both of us had sore feet and just wanted to sleep. We had been there since three, and it was almost 10 o'clock at night. Jesse held his arm around my waist as we walked to his car. He finally earned enough money to by himself a red Pontiac Sunfire about six months ago. I loved it, and so did he.

Luckily my mom trusted me and trusted Jesse. I called her and told her that we were tired and that I was staying at Jesse's tonight. I promised we wouldn't do anything but actually sleep. Jesse's house was closer and we wanted to save some gas money. It was a waste for him to drive me all the way to my house.

We pulled into his garage and I waited for him to come around and open my door for me. He always insisted on it. I thought it was sweet. We walked into his apartment and to his bedroom. I had some extra clothes over here, so I picked up a pair of pajamas and headed for the bathroom. By the time I was changed, he was already under the covers in his sweat pants and t-shirt. He smiled when I came out in a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. I love the way he smells. If I could wear his shirts everyday, I would. I climbed into bed next to him and he pulled me close. I had my back against his perfectly sculpted chest with his arm around my waist. His other hand was combing through my hair. I fell asleep like that. In the arms of the man I love.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

It was two days till the wedding and we still hadn't chosen a song. Everything else could be a disaster, but the two things I wanted to be perfect were my dress and our song. It had to fit us.

We were listening to things the wedding planner had supplied, but also some of the CD's and such we owned. I got a letter in the mail today, so I took a break to read it. We had been at this since six in the morning. Jesse pulled me onto his lap and I ripped open the envelope. It was a song. Gina wrote a song for Jesse and I.

"Jesse, she wrote us a song. She even sang it and recorded. Look here's the CD. Can you put it in?"

"Sure.' He reached for the CD, but kissed me in the process. I love his kisses, especially the ones I don't expect. I let the CD slide into his fingers as I pulled away to breath. I read the lyrics on the paper as the song played.

_If you were falling _  
_Then I would catch you _

_You need a light _  
_I'd find a match _

_Cause I love the way you say good morning _  
_And you take me the way I am _

_If you are chilly _  
_Here take my sweater _

_Your head is aching _  
_I'll make it better _

_Cause I love the way you call me baby _  
_And you take me the way I am _

_I'd buy you Rogaine _  
_When you start losing all your hair _

_Sew on patches _  
_To all you tear _

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise _  
_And you take me the way I am mmm _

_you take me the way I am _  
_you take me the way I am_

"Jesse, that song is so cute and true. You do take me the way I am, flaws and all. We could hire a band and have Gina sing live. What do you think?"

"Suzannah, as long as you are there in my arms, I could care less what song is playing. All that matters to me is that you like it and that you are happy." He kissed my nose.

………………………………………………………………………………………

It is officially my wedding day, and everything is perfect. My dress is beautiful and makes me feel beautiful. It has three quarter length sleeves with lace. It has a flowing train and is pearl white. I chose it because it is modern, but has timeless touch. Something from Jesse's time, but a little more now.

We just finished the actual wedding, and that kiss at the altar was the best kiss ever. Jesse has obviously been holding back. That was the kind of kiss that makes my knees go weak and my head all dizzy. Jesse did have to catch me as I started to sink. I am Jesse's now and forever. It's like I'm floating on air.

Jesse and I cut the cake together. I shoved cake in his face and I don't think he was going to do it to me until I did it to him. Eventually we both had chocolaty faces and smiles under it.

After we washed up, Gina gave me a hug and left for the stage. She had cried through the wedding, and she never cries. The band started and Gina sang our song. Jesse danced perfectly, but I couldn't resist. I kissed at the part where Gina says "Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise." If I could, I would spend all my time kissing Jesse. He was more than willing.

The next song started and Jesse and I continued dancing as other couples joined us on the dance floor. This is one of the songs I had chosen before Gina's letter.

_When the night won't fall and the sun wont rise_  
_And you see the best as you close your eyes_  
_When you reach the top as you bottom out_  
_But you understand what it's all about_

_Nothing's ever what it seems_  
_In your life or in your dreams_  
_It don't make sense, what can you do_  
_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

"May I cut in?" I lifted my head from Jesse's shoulder to see my stepdad. I never really considered him that anymore. Him and all of his sons were true, deep down family. They were my dad and my brothers. Forget all that step stuff.

_Love just is... whatever it may be_  
_Love just is... you and me_

"No problem Sir." Jesse is so polite to my parents. It's cute.

_Nothing less and nothing more_

"I would love to dance with you Dad." He smiled and so did I.

_I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_When you ask to stay and then disappear_  
_It seems you're gone but you're really here_  
_When every move seems out of place_  
_But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined_  
_In your heart or in your mind_  
_It don't make sense, what can you do_  
_So I won't try makin sense of you_

_Love just is... whatever it may be_  
_Love just is... you and me_  
_Nothing less and nothing more_  
_I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_  
_I can't get to you_  
_Don't ever ask me for reasons_  
_Why I live for you... I just do_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_  
_I can't get to you_  
_Don't ever ask me for reasons_  
_Why I live for you... I just do_

_Love just is... whatever it may be_  
_Love just is... you and me_  
_Nothing less and nothing more_  
_I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

I stepped away from my dad and straight into Jesse's arms. That is until I saw my mom and the tears running down her face.

**Sorry it's a cliffy, but I've been typing for two hours and its like one AM. The songs are Hero by Enrique Iglesias, The Way I Am by Ingrid Michealson, and Love Just Is by Hilary Duff. I hope you liked it. Please review. There will probably be another chapter out soon if everyone likes it.**

**And everyone thank my amazing Beta, kashiena. My keyboard is messing up and the space button keeps screwing up, plus I'm a horrible speller. Oh, and the batteries in my mouse are dying. It's cordless and I keep like beating it on the mouse pad to make it work. **


End file.
